


Uranometria

by passionario, Woljf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, I sure hope there'll be some Shiro/Matt, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dorks in space, translated from Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woljf/pseuds/Woljf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Voltron drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Уранометрия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530970) by [passionario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario). 



> One-sided Lance/Keith, PG-13

He needed the Internet. Why did a flying castle that could resurrect people have no Internet? Ten thousand years ago people could build pods that you bring back to life, but they didn’t come up with the Internet?

Lance didn’t get it. It was wrong on so many levels, and the first of them, in his opinion, was the lack of information, because there are things you cannot ask your friends about. There are things just thinking of which makes you die of… let’s say, embarrassment. Something, that’s related to blood rushing abruptly to your cheeks, ears and neck.

And considering how much blood was… in some other place, Lance suspected that he could possibly die of blood deficiency in his heart. ‘Cause if there’s no blood in it, you die, right? Unfortunately, Lance’s biology knowledge was quite primitive. He was much more interested in flights. Thus he knew that blood is red and that due to that same biology puberty makes awkward things to your body.

For example, your voice breaks. Or for some reason you wake up with a hard-on and you remember quite clearly that nothing in your dream could cause it.

Or at least Lance was sure that his dream about drawing with his fingers on Keith’s back —  _ connecting moles into constellations _ — shouldn’t lead to such a result.

In fact, it should have been the princess.

In  _ fact _ , Keith’s moles might not necessarily be exactly like that. Of course, yesterday Lance… saw… No, he definitely didn’t stare yesterday, when Keith’s T-shirt rode up, at how many moles he had.

Finally, it’s just biology. Sometimes you wake up with a hard-on.

Yeah.

***

It happened again next morning. Only this time it was the belly, Lance was on his knees, and his tongue was involved in all this.

He rolled over on his stomach, aggressively ignoring everything, and broodingly munched on the edge of the pillowcase.

Maybe if asked Pidge real nice, he would find a way to access the Internet? For example, they could steal Galra’s technology and reprogram it. He could find himself some porn in the net and relieve the tension while looking at pretty girls, not at Keith’s white skin with moles. Lance shuddered.

And he could send his mother an email and explain what happened to him. Thinking of mom right after porn was awkward. No, not exactly. It was  _ wrong _ .

Lance buried his face in the pillow.

He was a terrible son. He missed home very much. But he also was just a normal teenager, and Keith was just an annoying upstart and his teammate.

***

And then it happened right in the middle of a training session, when Keith undercut him. Falling, Lance grabbed at him and dragged him down too.

He almost saw stars from hitting the floor. But again all blood rushed into his head and  _ down there _ , and why couldn’t his stupid heart just stop right there, so that the princess would gently put him in a pod.

Everybody would worry about him, and Keith wouldn’t look at him right now with such big round eyes. Did Keith always have such beautiful eyes? Almost entirely black with purple streaks.

“You are heavy!” yelled Lance, shoving Keith off of him.

“You… you…” the other one didn’t find how to reply. He sat down cross-legged and ruffled his hair.

“I’m off to shower!” Lance quickly added and perhaps blushed even more intensely. Sometimes it’s better to think before speaking, but he never was good at it. Lance was a man of action.

And he didn’t go to shower because of  _ this _ .

And who really cared, why he needed to shower?

***

Lance was absolute in his self-persuasion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Pidge, and some virtual Matt. G-rated.

Shiro is the first to wake up. He goes to the gym and trains till breakfast, then shower, then again training and teamwork. That’s easy. You can think of it as of another mission; it’s easy to think of it as of a mission when you are in military service. You get used to it.

Even a flying robo-lion is normal. It’s technology, and it can fly, this is also familiar, he was trained for this. He wanted this. To fly in space, to explore, to protect.

What Shiro is not used to are the nightmares, which drive him to the gym; Katie, who looks too much like Matt at the same age; his own weakness.

The morning after Katie’s confession everything changes. Without thinking Shiro makes a detour to her working hall, and finds himself already there. Katie is asleep with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her glasses slid aside, she doesn’t even need glasses. She is pale and looks tired even sleeping. Shiro remembers a different Katie — with long hair, happy and smiling. Katie in dresses, Katie asking for ice cream, Katie, whom they took to an amusement park on her birthday.

She is no pidge, more like a fluffy wet sparrow.

Shiro remember Matt braiding her hair, and Shiro used to tease him for it, and Katie pouted and defended her brother’s honor.

He should wake her up and take her to her cabin, so that she sleeps normally, so that she rests well and stops torturing herself. But will she? A dull nasty feeling, not unlike hunger, is biting Shiro from the inside. He returns to his cabin, takes a blanket and brings it to the empty white hall, and gently covers Katie. Her eyelashes flutter behind the glasses, but she doesn’t wake up. Shiro takes a pen and a piece of paper, writes loosely: “Don’t sleep sitting”. Places it on the floor in front of her.

He checks the hall again after training, but Katie is not here anymore.

They meet at breakfast. She gives him a stiff smile and quickly averted her eyes. Shiro smiles too. They don’t have to talk; Lance, Keith, and Hunk burst into the canteen, and they fill the place with loud and happy noises. Some time ago their life was like theirs, now it’s different, and Shiro cannot say that it’s a bad thing. He just misses it sometimes.

...And he also remembers that while in prison he slept with his face hidden in someone’s hair, soft and fluffy even after many days in a cell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from Russian, and I won't mind if somebody proof-reads my English.


End file.
